Unexpected
by MakoRain
Summary: A night of first love for Chuck and the first time for Blair. ChuckxBlair.Rated M for maturity/lemon even if it is tasteful, just in case.


A/N: I know it's been forever and I apologize for that but life gets in the way as you all know.

I am proud to present the first story I have ever written for Gossip Girl, triggered by listening to a song at 4 in the morning as all of my stories tend to be brought about lol. Spoilers if you haven't seen all of Season 1 yet; this picks up in the events just before Blair's birthday. I have read the entire book series but prefer the tv show so as not to confuse why this is under "books" catagory I had no other option to choose that would make sense.

Standard disclaimers apply-the Gossip Girl universe does not belong to me and I take no credit for it, that accomplisment goes to creator Josh Schwartz.

Song inspiration: "A Little Bit" by Drake feat. Lykke Li

* * *

><p>"<strong>Unexpected"<strong>

**By MakoRain**

"I don't need him."

Saying the words aloud helped and yet didn't at the same time. Blair felt empowered by the admission, strong to be a woman who didn't need a man to complete her...and yet it only rang truth to the fact that it was_ he_ who didn't need _her_. Years of dating and Nate hadn't cared for her one iota as much as she loved him. Had loved him because it was all past tense when he didn't come after her...and here she was without him. But she wasn't alone.

He did his best to keep his distance, watching her from a far all this time and only getting close enough to share a barbed comment here and there. They were the most devious and so verbally spared in only the best ways, hitting home and cutting deep with each biting remark. And then Nate dumped her and she came to him. The proud Blair Waldorf came to _him_ of all people in her time of need. Right now she wasn't very proud, sitting in only her slip after that tantalizing strip tease at the opening of Victor Victrola.

Even the ever proud Chuck Bass had to admit it was more than the sight of all that pure skin that had him pulsing with nervous energy. She was still shining in the afterglow of her performance, her body curved in all the right places easily taking the seat next to him with a sigh. Always from a far and yet here she was in the confined space of the small backseat of his limousine. He was able to see her clearer now, the worry lines starting to leave traces along her brow and around her lips, lips that called to him and it wasn't just the bourbon talking.

The space seemed to close in on them until they were face to face, the Queen B and Devious C. Her breathing was even, steady in and out with each heartbeat as his pounded out of control proven with her outstretched hand resting over the heart everyone never thought existed.

"Nervous?" she asked, only a slight tease to her voice as her hand trailed down the buttons of his shirt, slowly popping each open.

Chuck swallowed, unable to let the usually easy lie roll off his tongue, instead lifting his hands to smooth those lines around lips that were as soft or even softer than he dreamed. "You should smile more."

Blair's hands stilled on the last button, her mouth pouted in a small shocked "o" that soon spread into a small smile, shy and then turning coy as he finished the job for her before taking her hands in his.

"Chuck Bass, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Are you sure?"

Both spoke questions left unanswered aloud as they finally reached for each other at the same time, her lips meeting his an instant before him.

Even if he had ignored her for most of their lives, he was always there in the background and it disturbed her how she never really thought of him before, an everlasting constant on the sidelines. She noticed it was an odd thought to have at this moment.

Her eyes were closed and she kept expecting images of Nate to flow through her head on the never ending movie reel that she had imagined as her fairy tale life. This moment was supposed to be theirs; she had been saving herself for Nate all through their relationship but now...it was different. When she finally lifted her heavy lids, her vision filling instead with deep brown eyes and hair, nothing like Nate's hunter green stare and light brown strewn with blond after a summer sailing with his father. It was nothing as she had expected and yet Blair didn't care as she went in for another kiss, her tongue grazing his invitingly.

Chuck had an instant of doubt as to if he should accept her invitation or not but of course his body took over for what his mind lacked. In that instant it didn't matter that this was his best friend's girlfriend. The girl he had seen at Nate's side throughout the years turning into a woman in his arms as she confidently removed the rest of his clothes. _Ex_-girlfriend, her reminded himself and then all thought vanished as his hands took over at what they did best.

He took his time for once, savoring every inch of her that his fingertips grazed, his lips moving to her neck to breathe her in, her taste matching her perfectly. Blair stiffened for only an instant before she melted in his arms, her sigh helping him to pick up the pace a bit as their lips parted for him to lift the slip over her head before meeting one again, drawn together like magnets. His fingers teased and touched in just the right places to get her ready and wanting for what they both wanted and so he gave in to her.

Chuck felt so right even if she knew in some corner of her mind that this was so wrong. What would this lead to after the obvious of this night? She could feel an inkling of shame flood through her mind before his lips washed that away, moving lower on her body than Nate ever dared venture. Chuck was bold and she was finding it much too easy to lose herself in the feel of him even as that lingering doubt brushed back as a wave traces the sand with the tide, retreating then back for more in an instant. All of the questions clearly painted on everyone's faces and the confusion turning to disgust running through their eyes. The thought made her close her own eyes once again, shielding from their judgment until Chuck once again filled her vision even as she stayed in the dark. He was already imprinted on her mind as he filled her body with his, connecting them in more ways than she ever thought possible.

How could this be happening?

He held her tenderly even as her body contortioned to his in flashes of pain across her brow and he did his best to accommodate for her...he didn't want her first time to be rushed, painful, unmemorable. That's what it was he realized as he took more care than ever to make sure the experience was more pleasurable for her than for him-he wanted to leave an impression, an imprint of his body on hers.

It was only physical, it had to only be physical.

And yet...

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and that realization shocked her more than the boy above her, looking so much like a man in his throws of passion triggering her own ecstasy so unexpectedly that her muffled cry met his lips, taking the sound with them. Blair stayed panting lightly beneath him for a few hushed moments, his heavy breaths ruffling her hair and all she could think was maybe...

_I think I'm in love with you._

The thought struck him like an arrow, making him jerk up out of where his face was resting in the curve of her neck, her scent lingering all around him.

"Are you okay?"

Her hand was brushing his cheek before either realized it and in the instant they did, neither pulled away. Taking it a step further Chuck moved into her touch and she cupped his cheek, a look he hadn't seen in a long time crossing her face. Dare he think she was almost happy? Because of him?

"Chuck?" She asked, her fingers still in place on his cheek, unsure if she should keep them there but not inclined to move them just yet.

Just the way she said his name had things stirring inside him that he didn't realize he could feel anymore and it scared him how much she affected him.

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Better than fine." His hand was over hers and then gone in an instant, making her question if she had dreamed the whole thing as a yawn overtook her.

She scared him and yet he didn't want it to end already. He couldn't let go of her just yet.

Wordlessly, he switched their positions, laying across the seat to let her spread out along his side, snuggling close and neither making it known if this was uncomfortable or not. Blair pressed her cheek to his heart to hear it slowing down. Maybe she had imagined it racing earlier under her touch and as he was inside her. Maybe she had imagined this whole thing as more than just a fling. A fling she could handle.

_I only feel a little bit in love with you._

He held her tight and then he eased his hold, his arms encircling her as naturally as if they were made to hold her. The sappy thought made him shake his head in disgust. He was getting pulled in too fast and had to do something about it.

_It's nothing official so there's nothing to let go of_. The optimistic thought made him smile as her breathing evened out and he smoothed his hand along her hair carefully, his touch feather light. Still, he would never be the first to say it and it was good that Blair would never expect that of him after knowing him the way she did. Comforted by that admission of his ever true nature, Chuck closed his eyes to the scent and feel and taste of her and dreamt of her for yet another endless but greatly unexpected night.

_A little bit in love._

**The End**

_*meant to be*_


End file.
